Tara Hanks
'Biography' Tara Hanks was born and raised in London. Since then she has lived in Lancaster, Derby and now Brighton. She is married with two sons. 'Wicked Baby', her novella based on the events of the Profumo Affair, was published in 2004. 'The Mmm Girl', her novel about the life of Marilyn Monroe, is the winner of the UKA Press http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uka_pressOpening Pages Competition. It was published in 2007. Reviews for 'The Mmm Girl' “When reading The Mmm Girl, one can not help but realize that all previous attempts never quite got it – that elusive something special that made Monroe so incredibly unique…it takes not only talent but heart to tell the story right. Tara Hanks has both.” David Marshall, author of ‘The DD Group’ “The Mmm Girl has left an indelible series of images in my memory..this novel is more accurate, in many ways, than anything else that has been written about Marilyn and it is the only book to ever leave me with a lasting impression of the loneliness and desperation of her real life.” - Stuart P. Coates, author of ‘Norma Jeane’s Wishes In Time’ “The Mmm Girl shows Marilyn Monroe as rational and strong, though also fighting the sadness inside her…the real person, created and affected by the actual details of her life…Tara Hanks beautifully conveys Marilyn’s feelings of loneliness and being an outsider…her writing leaves room for the imagination…the last pages of the novel are simple, sad and heartbreaking” - Magical Marilyn ‘Tara Hanks resists the temptation to make Monroe into a strong woman as we today would understand the term, and thereby gives us a far more believable and affecting heroine…no mean feat when time and legend have transformed her into a goddess made of celluloid and rhinestones’ — Faye L. Booth, author of ‘Cover The Mirrors’ and ‘Trades Of The Flesh’ “With her enchanting novel, Tara Hanks has placed herself in Marilyn’s dinky stillettos to give her the voice that she was so often denied in life …in her bright, colourful style, Hanks retells Marilyn’s story with tender empathy and imaginative flair” - Mad About Marilyn “You actually feel it’s Marilyn’s thoughts and words you are reading. You can almost hear her voice in your head…instead of being too explicit or provocative it’s just right, very sensual but sensitive to the reader’s taste at the same time.” - Immortal Marilyn “Wonderful…so close to Marilyn’s life that you almost believe you are reading her own memoir…a real gem” - Michelle Morgan, author of ‘Marilyn Monroe, Private And Undisclosed’ 'Reviews for ''Wicked Baby' Tara has the ability to creep under the skin of her subject matter without making judgements ... her bravery and her natural-born writer's empathy rewarded her with a novella that must be the most unique work of 'faction' that I have read this year. Binnacle Press The simple factual tone blends the efficiency of journalism with the immediacy of fairytale ... the sweep across all the major figures convincingly portrays the atmosphere of the dawning of the Sixties. [[Trash Fiction]] This is as fine an introduction to the Profumo Affair as you are ever likely to meet.Tregolwyn Book Reviews Extremely well researched and written and, although it is fiction, stays close to real events. Publish And Be Damned 'Further Information' Tara's website... Tara's showcase on the website of author Laura Hird... ----